deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiei VS Cinder Fall
Hiei VS Cinder Fall 'is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE! pitting 'Hiei from YuYu Hakusho and Cinder Fall '''from ''RWBY. Hiei VS Cinder Fall.png|Commander Ghost '' Description Interlude '''(Cue Wiz and Boomstick - DEATH BATTLE Theme) Noctis: Alright, so I'm host today filling in for Ghost and the others but now the question is.. Who's my Co-Host? ???: ALRIGHT! Noctis: .....? Who are you? Naruto: Sasuke, what are you talking about? It's me, Naruto Uzumaki! Noctis: I'm not Sasuke, I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum. Naruto: HUH?! You look just like Sasuke!!! Noctis: I remember Ghost mentioning that along with another character but I take it you're my Co-Host for this episode? Naruto: That's right, believe it! Noctis: Alright, let's get this show on the road then! Fire, one of the four elements in the world with most viewing the element as a source of destruction unknown to the peacefulness and the true meaning of it. Naruto: But when it comes to these two wielders of the element, they've taken fire to their absolute most destructive potential! Noctis: Hiei, The Flying Shadow Demon of YuYu Hakusho! Naruto: And Cinder Fall, The Seasonal Fall Maiden of RWBY! Noctis: My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum and he's Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out which of them will win... Noctis: A DEATH BATTLE. Hiei Cinder Fall (Cue The Next Step Pt. 1 - RWBY: Volume 4) Noctis: The Seasonal Maidens… Hosts of unimaginable power that are said to be that of the physical embodiment of the Four Seasons of Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter with each host of this power being hidden away to myth and legend in order to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. Naruto: However the power of the Seasonal Fall Maiden wielded by a woman named Amber was eventually taken away after she was attacking by three people with half her power being taken. Noctis: Amber was in critical condition so the group members behind the Seasonal Maiden’s James Ironwood, Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, and Qrow Branwen had planned to transfer the remaining half of the Fall Maiden’s power to the Young Huntress-in-Training Pyrrha Nikos however tragedy soon struck. Naruto: The same attackers had arrived to finish what they started and they had hacked the Atlesian Forces turning all of their Knights and Paladins against them as well as being aided by the White Fang lead by Adam Taurus performing an assault on Beacon Academy with the Headmaster Ozpin and Pyrrha Nikos attempting to transfer the rest of the Fall Maiden’s power to her. Noctis: However their plans were thwarted by a well placed arrow to the Amber’s heart… Naruto: Damn it, Jaune! You had one job to do! Noctis: Amber was killed and the other half of the Fall Maiden’s Power went too Cinder Fall the woman who had reclaimed the full power of the Seasonal Fall Maiden and after defeating both Ozpin and Pyrrha Nikos looked to have won. Naruto: However… That all came crashing down on her when Ruby Rose had awakened her Silver Eyes power which not only defeated her but left Cinder heavily injured heavily scarred such as forcing her to cover her now missing left eye with a black mask, supposed taking her arm, and even losing her ability to speak needing her subordinate Emerald to speak for her in some instances. Noctis: But Cinder soon began to recover and train with the Fall Maiden’s Power with multiple goals claim the Relic hidden within Haven Academy, claim the other Fall Maiden’s power, and her more personal goal… Find and get revenge on Ruby Rose. (Cue Divide - RWBY: Volume 3) Naruto: Cinder is without a doubt a skilled, cunning, ruthless, and dangerous combatant in her own right being capable of takings some of the Strongest and Toughest combatants on Remnant and not only hold her own but manage to come out victorious and after obtaining the power of the Seasonal Fall Maiden became a force to be reckoned with. Noctis: Cinder has shown to be skilled in unarmed combat being able to take down multiple Atlesian Soldiers on her own and didn’t even draw her weapons until two of them drew their swords on her, beat two of them while in an elevator and even to hold her own and best Pyrrha Nikos without using her weapons as well. Naruto: Cinder is actually quite strong being able to casually throw an Atlesian Soldier with relatively ease. Noctis: Cinder is also pretty fast being able to run incredibly fast and close the distance between her and whoever she’s fighting with relatively ease, was shown to effortlessly dodge bullets, and when she obtained the full power of the Fall Maiden was even capable of keeping up with Ozpin and they were moving so fast that they were almost becoming blur’s and even keep up with Raven Branwen the Spring Maiden and they were moving so fast that they were blurs. Naruto: Cinder is also quite skilled in the way of the Sword being able to take down two Atlesian Soldiers armed with swords, match Headmaster Ozpin blow for blow with her blades, overpower Jaune Arc with relative ease who, and even managed to hold her own against Raven Branwen who was said to be equal to her brother Qrow Branwen. Noctis: Cinder also poses a large amount of impressive accuracy being able to fire arrows with impressive aim and precision as well as throw a spear and hit Weiss Schnee when she was a couple of feet away from her position. Naruto: and like all other characters in RWBY, Cinder has access to an Aura. An Aura is a manifestation of one’s soul and grants the users a wide range of abilities and Cinder has shown incredible control in regards to her using her aura defensively being able to block multiple bullets fire from Crescent Rose a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe. Noctis: Cinder also possess’ incredible skill in manipulating Dust being capable of turning a cloud of dust into glass shards and launch them like projectiles as being capable of doing it with ordinary dirt but her weapon of choice reflects her skill in Dust Manipulation. Naruto: Cinder’s weapon is actually dust-created and glass-based weapon that Cinder can form into numerous types of sword based forms with the first form being a set of two glass blades that Cinder dual-wields with excellent skill and can even ignite the blades to be lit ablaze for extra damage, she can form a bow and fire arrows that are capable of exploding upon impact, a scimitar, a spear, and even a large two handed sword that’s set ablaze. Noctis: Cinder also has shown to wear clothing that have Dust sewn into them enabling her to utilize it and manipulate is as well to either manifest her swords or change her outfit entirely and she can also utilize the dust in offensive way by firing blasts of fire from it as well or create pulse waves of flames that are capable of burning everything within its path. (Cue Lusus Naturae - RWBY: Grimm Eclipse) Naruto: But Cinder’s main advantage is the Power she wields thanks to the Fall Maiden which while the full extent of their abilities is currently unknown, what Cinder has shown is the ability to the ability to levitate and even fly by propelling herself with flames, it’s also worth noting that Cinder also has the ability to create and control the elements. Noctis: Cinder most commonly the used element is Flames in which she can use in a variety of ways: Cinder is capable of creating blasts of fire that even when blocked can leave remains that can be detonated into geysers of flames, cause multiple geyser’s of flame to erupt below her opponents, ignite her swords on fire, dragged her hands along and floor and turned it to lava and generated glass shard from the, and even fire torrents of flames either it be basic one handed ones or full power blast that looks like something out of Dragon Ball Z with her control and power being so great that she could make her flames precise slashes that are capable of cutting clean through multiple beowolfs and possess enough power to kill a Beringel with a single fireball. Naruto: The previous Fall Maiden, Amber was capable of telekinetically controlling leaves and freezing them turning them into pretty deadly projectiles, manipulates the weather bringing down bolts of lightning to strike her targets, and the maidens can even use elements not limited to their season as demonstrated by Raven Branwen the Spring Maiden who was not only using Lightning but was also utilizing Ice although while Cinder has never shown this outside of fire it is more than likely that she can do the same as Amber and Raven. Noctis: What’s more is that power of the Maiden’s is separate from her Aura but if you think Cinder’s down than your wrong than she’s got one more trick, she’s Nero from Devil May Cry 4! Naruto: I swear… first Adam Taurus ripped off Vergil and did a fail cosplay and now Cinder’s trying to cosplay poorly as Nero. Noctis: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! '' '' Naruto: (Chuckling) You done? Noctis: (Wipes tears from eyes) Yeah. Naruto: Anyway, Cinder’s left arm has been replaced with that of Grimm Arm and this arm is quite superior to her original one as it posses claws that are strong enough to pierce the Vernal and impale in the stomach, is capable of stretching to incredible lengths, has enough strength to slam someone against an iron gate and cause it to bend, and her Grimm Arm is also capable of absorbing the powers of other Seasonal Maiden’s as demonstrated during her fight with Raven Branwen. (Cue "C" Is For Cinder - RWBY: Volume 5) Noctis: With all of this and the power of the Fall Maiden, Cinder has accomplished some damn well impressive stuff; She is capable of holding her own against Glynda Goodwitch with only Half of the Fall Maiden’s power and dust, she is capable of catching off guard and push back Ruby Rose in a brief, defeated a camp of White Fang Soldiers along with Emerald and Mercury, defeated Amber the Previous Fall Maiden with Emerald and Mercury, defeated Atlesian Soldiers with ease, effortlessly overpowered Jaune Arc but her two greatest feats are her defeating and “killing” Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy who was also the Wizard that granted the Maiden their power and defeating as killing Pyrrha Nikos who was not only the Mistral Regional Tournament Champion Four Years in a Row but also the next candidate to inherit the power of the Fall Maiden. Naruto: With all of this Cinder is without a doubt a very lethal and dangerous opponent however she is not perfect and has a lot of major faults and drawbacks. Noctis: Aura despite how much punishment it can enable the user to take is limited and can run out causing the next attack she takes to deal very serious damage, her Grimm Arm due to its nature is not protected by her aura and can be damaged, Cinder can be overconfident and somewhat sadistic against opponents weaker than her, her temper can also be pretty explosive when things catch her off guard, she can be outsmarted as demonstrated by Raven Branwen, her desire for revenge against Ruby Rose has began to affect her better judgment making. Naruto: Also stated by Salem, Cinder has gained a vulnerability to the power of Silver-Eyed Warriors and her first encounter with the power of it left her heavy injured and scarred and the fact that Silver-Eyed Warriors are effective against Grimm… With Cinder’s left arm now being that of a Grimm Arm. Noctis: Despite these weaknesses Cinder is without a doubt one opponent that you do not to mess with especially if you are in her way for power. Cinder: It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours. But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you would never had imagined. DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:SlashLion5K Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword Duel Category:Commander Ghost